lifesimmerfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sims 3 Generations LP (Season 1)
The Sims 3: Generations was the first LP that LifeSimmer created. But she decided to create second season or a remake of Generations due to the original not living up to her expectations. Lifesimmer's first Generations LP was in Sunset Valley, while this LP takes place in Lucky Palms, a downloadable world from The Sims 3 Store. Synopsis In this Generations Lets Play, LifeSimmer created two sims Joseph Fenderson and Justine Smith. They were not married beacuse LifeSimmer wanted to show of the wedding aspects of the game. Justine works in the Daycare Profession, Joseph in the miltary. Justine was given two toddlers to look after: Joshua and Tabbi. This was a bit of a nightmare, but Joseph returned home and helped Justine with the kids. They got engaged in Part 2 and in Part 3 Justine meets her future best friend Zahara Diwan. Lifesimmer throws a bachelorette party at The Grind for Justine and her friends (which is videoed by Joseph) and they tie the knot in Part 5. Their first child Luna is born in Part 7, they move to a new home in Part 9, their second daughter, Penelope, is born in Part 10 and their only son Jai in Part 15. In Part 16 Lifesimmer ages Luna into a teen and Penelope into a child. Justine sends Penelope to LeFromage Art School for her entire childhood. Lifesimmer makes Luna a loner and creates a group of teen sims - such as her enemy Tori. Jai is now a toddler and Lifesimmer makes the family dog, Tiff, pregnant. In Part 20, Charlie the puppy is born and Luna fights Tori over Dedrick at her teen party. When Jai is a child, the family goes to France, where Justine is made pregnant again. In Part 29 she has a baby girl named Ava. In Part 31, Luna ages up into a young adult and graduates. In Part 32, they renovated the house and gave Ava a new room, plus a seperate room for Justine's Daycare. Also, Ava ages into a toddler and Jai ages into a teen. After Jai ages up, he becomes Tori's boyfriend and asks her to be his prom date but then the next day Tori becomes a Young Adult, so they technically break up, even though it says they're still dating but Lifesimmer finds out they still go to prom together from looking at his prom picture. In Part 34 - New Kids On The Block, 4 new sims (Bianca, Mindi, Zane and Julian) are added. Since the adults are on vacation, Jai throws a teenage party and invites the new sims except for Julian. Jai starts flirting with Bianca. They became a couple but Jai and Tori break up and remain friends, although they did go on a cute date together. Aside from Bianca and Tori, Lifesimmer decides to make Jai a 'playboy' and have him flirt with Mindy as well. Meanwhile, Penelope flirts with Zane and even got into a fight with Bianca for talking to him. In Part 35 - Prom Duo, Penelope and Jai go to prom and are both crowned prom king and queen, despite their clothing glitches (both being insane, they go to prom in different, unwanted attires). Also that night, Penelope asked Zane to take it steady. He said yes. In Part 36 - Catfish, the adults come back and Luna goes out with a few sims like Dedrick and Alec Ledesma. Her date with Dedrick went okay, but when she met up with Alec, little did she know that Alec was already an elder and even died on that day. Penelope grows up in Part 37 - Lunatic Kiss. In celebration, Lifesimmer invites Bianca, Zane, Tori, the Pleasant twins and Cassandra Goth to the house. Penelope and Zane both blow out their cakes and share a Lunatic kiss. In part 38, - Unexpected Pregnancy. In this part, after Penelope aged up, she and Zane go out for a movie and get a little "frisky" when it was done Lifesimmer did not hear the music so she Penelope was not pregnant but she started to get nausea and was puking. It was soon revealed that Penelope was pregnant. In part 39 - Baby and Grandparents. In this part, Penelope and Zane are proud parents of the beautiful Kendra Santiago and Zane moves in with them. In part 40 - In this part Penelope and Zane get engaged and plan a wedding. In part 41 - In this part Penelope and Zane get married, then Luna figures out the potion for Snuggles Fenderson. In part 42 - In this part LifeSimmer make Snuggles Fenderson a real person. In part 45, Farewell Fendersons, It is leisure day, so LifeSimmer decides to throw a pool party. They hang out with all their old friends and Tori and Jai get married. Episodes/Parts There is total of 45 episodes in Generations LP. *Generations LP has three diffrent video covers. *Part 2 and Part 40 have the same title. List of Sims *Joseph Fenderson *Justine Fenderson *Luna Fenderson *Penelope Santiago *Jai Fenderson *Ava Fenderson *Snuggles Fenderson *Tori Fenderson *Julian Santiago *Zane Santiago *Kendra Santiago *Julian Santiago *Bianca Baez *Mindi O'Hara *Dedrick Hudson *Angela Pleasant Trivia *''The Sims 3: Generations'' is 4th expansion pack for The Sims 3. ''It was released on May 31, 2011. *All Sims from Generations LP can be downloaded from ''The Sims 3 Exchange. **Justine and Joseph (original) can be downloaded here. **Fendersons household can be downloaded here. **Santiagos household can be downloaded here. Category:The Sims 3 Let's Plays